


Fishing for Dummies

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Fishing for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyreling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tyreling).



"This is highly ineffective method of procuring fish." Heero held the worn up that he was holding and studied it before carefully putting it on the hook.

Duo looked up from where he was winding fishing line around his reel and nodded. "C4 in the water would get it done a lot quicker."

"That would be harmful to the enviroment." Trowa kept his eyes on the tackle box he was checking through, but the tone of his voice brooked no arguement.

"And unsporting." Wufei cast his line out in a graceful arc and smirked as it landed perfectly in the deep hole under an overhanging tree.

From the far end of the boat Quatre sighed and attached a bobber before dropping his line over the side. What exactly had possessed him to think that taking four Gundam pilots fishing would be a good way to relax?


End file.
